Kidnapped
by KlanceFanFic
Summary: Galran soliders kidnap one of the paladins as they sleep. I can't do summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""It was a normal, quiet day in the Altean Castle, too quiet...

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance had been quiet all day. He's never quiet, unless he was sick. But he hadn't shown any signs of sickness lately.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Hey. Hunk? Have you seen Lance?" Keith asked, seeing the Castle's chef walking down the hall.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""No. Actually, I haven't seen him seen since last night." Hunk admitted.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Oh. Thanks then, I guess." Keith murmured, bringing his hand up to his neck, walking away.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""—

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance was held captive on a Galra ship. No one noticed when a Galran solider snuck on to the Castle and kidnapped him as he slept.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance was tucked in the corner of a cell, his arms tied up and a muzzle strapped over his mouth. His eyes were wide in fear. Dried tears streaks were marked on his dark, tan face. The room dimly lit. The little light that poured in was from the small window that let him peer into space.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""And, The Red Paladin is held here." Lance blinked, hearing people walking down the hallways. Suddenly, the door cracked open and the light flooded into Lance's eyes, causing him to wince.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Ah, the weakest of Voltron." Lance looked up, seeing Haggar's bright yellow eyes glaring at him in both anger and delight.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Take him to the torture devices." Haggar ordered the Galran soldier with her.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""The Galra nodded, grabbing Lance and ripping him from the corner, the ropes cutting Lance's wrists and ankles. Lance resisted the urge to scream. His eyes twitched as a tear slipped, marking a new streak on his face. He shuddered as the Galran solider's hands scraped against his skin.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""—

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Hey Pidge, Shiro" Keith greeted as he stumbled upon them in the hallways.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Hey Keith," Shiro began. "Something wrong? You've seemed quite preoccupied since this morning"

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Keith nodded. "I can't find Lance anywhere, have you guys seen him?"

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""I haven't, but maybe the security cameras saw where he went" Pidge smiled as she led the way to the control room. She usually kept her trinkets and things in there.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Okay, so, let's see..." she mumbled as she pulled up the security footage from last night.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Pidge switched to Lance's room and the hallway his dorm was in. They watched both footages simultaineously.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""[video footage]

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance fumbled in his sleep, tossing, turning, mumbling something quiet enough that the audio couldn't make out. The door creaked open, letting a peak of light shine the room.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Who is it..." Lance asked groggily, bringing up his hands to rub his eyes.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""He shrieked for a small moment until the Galran solider placed his hand over Lance's mouth. Lance bit the Galra's hand, sputtering afterwards. He punched the Galran solider in the stomach, and tried to take off from his room. He didn't make it far before another galran solider appeared from the corner. Punching Lance straight at the jaw knocked him out clean, thudding as his body fell back onto the ground.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Both soliders left as one of them threw Lance over his shoulder.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""[end of video footage]

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""God..." Keith gasped softly.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""how did we not know someone snuck on the ship?!" Shiro questioned.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Fuck! I knew it!" Keith exclaimed in frustration.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""What do you mean 'knew it'?" Pidge asked.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Keith blushed, bringing a hand up to his arm, stroking it up and down.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Ugh, I haven't told you guys yet have I..."he sighed.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Told us what?" Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Guys, I'm Galran," Keith looked at the floor.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""What? How? When? Why didn't-"

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""No time for explanations Pidge, anyway, I said I knew it because I barely get any sleep at night but I 'felt it'. I felt a galran vibe? I don't know how to explain it but I just did," Keith spoke.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Keith face palmed." I should've know something was wrong..."

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Well, I'll go get Allura and Hunk, meet them down at the Lions' Hangars!" Shiro exclaimed.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Pidge and Keith nodded heading down to their Lions.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Keith ran to the Black lion.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Please; please activate! Please! I need to save Lance!" Keith screamed softly, as he placed his hands on the Lion's handles.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""The Black lion stood still. Suddenly, a roar echoed through the Castle. Keith's head peeked up.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Red!

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Keith ran off toward red's hangar, seeing the team starting to head in the direction of their own Lion's hangars. The team left the hangars with their Lions, punching in coordinates towards the Galran ship.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""—-—

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance screamed, electricity coursing through his veins.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Please stop!" He screeched, shaking violently, arching his back after the bolts ceased.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Then tell us where Voltron is!" The Galra hissed, pulling the lever down again.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance screamed, clenching his hands into fists. "I'll never t-tell you!" He gasped, searching for air. His eyes rolled, tired from screaming.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""The Galra took out a sword, walking towards Lance. He placed it under his rib cage.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Sure you won't talk?" The Galran asked again, sneering.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Lance only widened his eyes, sighing as he shook his head.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""He screeched as the sword went into his skin, making its way across to his side.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""You bitches..." Lance gasped, once again looking for air. He sobbed but no tears came. Instead, his eye twitched.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""What'd you call me?" The Galran placed the sword at Lance's throat now.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Oh, I'm sorry I said," Lance cleared his throat, "You. Bitches. That's what I said, you hear me!?" Lance tried to scream, shuddering as he inhaled.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""The galra slit his throat lightly, enough to make Lance yell. Lance felt dizzy now, eyes closing slowly.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 22.7px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Okay that's enough," Haggar walked into the torture chamber, holding a vial full of a thick, dusty, red liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's that..." Lance managed to stay awake. The electricity still remained in his veins, causing him to twitch and jerk as times.

"Oh, this? You'll find out. As a matter of fact, you won't be there to know," Haggar sneered.

Lance let his head fall, too tired to remark, too tired to speak.

Haggar motioned her hands towards the Galran solider.

He walked over pulling Lance's head up by his hair. Lance's scar was visible, along with the veins that bulged out from the tazing. He winced and hissed, closing his eyes once again.

The Galra solider opened Lance's mouth. Lance struggled to close it but he had no chance. The weakness had taken over his body.

Haggar walked over and dumped the liquid in the vial into Lance's mouth.

Lance again tried to reject it, but the Galran's grip was firm. Lance swallowed the liquid, gagging from the taste.

His back arched, he shook violently but that didn't break the chains. They cut into his wrists and ankles making him shriek again. Lance breathed in deeply, shuddering as he exhaled, trying to convince himself that the liquid wouldn't take him.

He froze. His wounds started to bleed again, but Lance still tried to break free.

"You- you can't take-" Lance started but Haggar only scrunched his cheeks together.

"You sure are the weakest, aren't you? I'm sure your little friends would last so much longer than you..." Haggar let go, but her words cut into Lance more than the sword did.

Lance's eyes widened, his lips parting. His back arched again, screeching once again for help as his head dropped, drenched in sweat. His body shuddered as Lance stopped screeching, stopped moving completely.

"Lance," the Galran solider spoke.

Lance yanked his hand free from the chains, bringing it towards the Galran soliders neck, lifting him off the ground, choking him.

Lance's eyes seemed full of anger, denial, hatred. It's as if everything he had pushed down and stored away, had made it's way to the surface.

The galran solider gasped for air, trying to break from Lance's grip.

"Lance, drop him," Haggar instructed.

He let go of the Galra, dropping him onto the floor. He coughed vigorously, bringing his hand up to his throat where Lance held him from.

Lance broke free from the chains, thudding onto the floor. He rose slowly, laughing.

His eyes were a bright yellow, irises blood red. They concetrated on Haggar, hands twitching, body jerking from the elctricity in his veins.

"Go to your cell," Haggar instructed.

Lance nodded as he made his way to where he had been held, when they first captured him.


	3. Chapter 3

The team had made it onto the castle ship without being noticed.

"Guys I think it's best if we split up," Keith instructed.

"That way we can cover more ground, and either way if anybody finds him we can communicate through the comms in our helmets,"

The rest nodded heading in seperate directions.

Half an hour went by and no one had spoken a word.

"Hey, has anyone found anything?" Keith spoke.

"No," Hunk replied.

"Not yet," Allura whispered.

"Nope," Pidge sighed

"Ugh," Keith groaned as he kept searching around, trying not to get noticed by the guards.

An hour went by, still nothing.

"Guys, please tell me you've found something," Keith pleaded.

"I'm sorry Keith, we haven't found anything or else we would've said something..." Allura trailed off.

"Wait! Has anybody gone where the prisoners are kept?" She exclaimed.

"I haven't" Keith, Pidge, and Hunk replied.

"But why would he be there? They must want something from him," Keith whispered.

"We have to check everywhere Keith,"

"You're right, I'll go there, and the rest of you can go down to seperate floors, keep searching there..." Keith's sighed.

—-

Lance was back at his cell. At times he was himself, at other the liquid would take him again, making him uncontrollable.

He felt powerful, unstoppable, but when he was Lance, he felt fear, pain, unstableness. He was helpless.

—

Keith walked down the prisoner hallways, shuddering at how some of them looked. He wondered at times what Lance would look like. He pictured a beat up puppy, lost in the streets. Keith pushed the thought away and kept searching.

He heard quiet sobbing echoing through the hallway.

"Lance?" He whispered.

Keith started to lightly jog to the further cells where the sobbing grew louder.

"Lance?"

A muffled shriek came from the corner of one cell.

Back turned, tied with ropes and chains, a muzzle across a dark, tan face.

Lance.

"Guys I found him!" Keith spoke through the comms of his helmet.

"What?"

"really?!"

"Keith where is he?" Allura spoke.

"Um, the cell number is 289" Keith whispered.

"Okay we'll meet up with you there,"

"Don't worry Lance, we're gonna get you out of here,"

"Mmmmm!" He shook his head, eyes widened with fear.

Keith opened the cell by busting out his bayard and slicing the lock off.

He undid the muzzle of off Lance's face. Keith noticed how dirty and tear streaked his face was.

"I warned you Keith," Lance growled.

"Guys something's wrong with Lance!" Keith exclaimed over the comms.

"What?" Pidge asked.

"Just Hurry!"

The whites of Lance's eyes flushed out as a vibrant yellow replaced them. His bright, blue eyes faded away leaving a blood red iris in place.

A hand yanked from the ropes, placing it on Keith's neck, the same way he had done with the guard.

"Lance... this isn't y-you..." Keith choked out the words, gasping for air. He noticed the hatred in Lance's eyes, but he also saw the other Lance dancing behind the eyes. Trying to rise beyond his Galran self.

Keith placed his hands on Lance's arm, the one trying to choke him at the very second.

"Lance... I'm- I'm sorry..." He choked out again, face turning purple. Keith's vision began to fade black at the edges, until he heard the team's footsteps behind him.

Pidge swung her bayard around Lance, tazing him lightly enough to drop Keith. Keith stumbled quickly towards Lance, punching him right on the side of the jaw, knocking him out again.

Keith's vision slowly returned, as he still gasped for air.

"Keith, you okay?" Hunk asked.

"Well I almost got killed, but I'm still alive so yeah, I guess I'm okay" he talked as he scooped and threw Lance over his shoulder.

"Lemme put these around him just in case," Pidge took out a set of cuffs, neon green glowing cuffs.

"These will postpone his 'galran strength' until we get to the castle, but I hope he stays knocked out for long enough," Pidge breathed in deeply.

Pidge put the cuffs on Lance who winced during his unconciousness. Keith yelped at times too, the team staring at him like if he was crazy.

"Meet up with you later," Keith spoke as he left silently toward his lion.

—

Keith placed Lance softly on the ground as he situated himself to take off. Keith struggled to think straight as the cuffs were several feet away from him.

"Uh Pidge," Keith began.

"Yeah Keith?" her voice spoke through the comms.

"Whatever's in those cuffs is, is giving me a headache," Keith brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pinching them.

"Oh, darn I forgot, sorry. Just make it back and Hunk and I will take care of it alright?"

"Y-yeah, that's good,"

—

Luckily, Lance had stayed unconcious for the whole ride. Keith stayed in his seat for a few minutes as he opened the Lion's exit tunnel. Pidge and Hunk came in taking Lance away to the cortex.

"Keith, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just, uh, need to get my thoughts straight,"

He struggled to get out of his seat as he swayed from side to side, trying to maintain his balance. The effect had worn off after ten minutes, he still had a faint headache.

Everyone had been called down to the cortex to keep an eye on Lance. Keith was extremely vigilant since he had almost gotten killed. Who knew how long these effects were going to last?


	4. Chapter 4

The team sat in the cortex silently as they stared at Lance's quivering body.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, like he always does when he's confused, or hurting.

"Keith?" Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Keith?" Shiro spoke again, giving Keith's shoulder a little shake.

"Hm?" He looked up at Shiro, wondering if he had asked him something.

He gave Keith a look that said 'tell them'.

Keith shook his head. "Not now..." he mumbled.

Lance's body jerked and open his eyes went. He looked around the room, eyes widened, afraid.

"Lance?" Keith stood up quickly, making him dizzy.

He walked over slowly to the table Lance was strapped down to.

"Keith no!" Pidge exclaimed.

"No it's Lance now, I can tell," he gave Lance a soft smile.

Lance shook his head violently.

"Where... Why, why am I chained here too?! No, no, stay away! I don't want to hurt you," he spoke quickly before his own conciousness was gone.

Lance yelped as his eyes rolled, flushing the whites of his eyes again bringing out the vibrant yellow and blood red.

"I told you to stay away, I told you but you wouldn't listen," Lance sneered.

"Listen buddy you can't touch us," Pidge remarked.

"Oh, I can't touch you, but I can mess with them," he looked at Shiro and Keith, smirking.

A loud ringing in Keith and Shiro's ears began. They hissed dropping to their knees, wincing. Both of them brought their hands to their heads trying to shield away the pain.

Shiro and Keith both groaned in agony as Hunk, Pidge, and Allura tried sedating Lance again.

Keith yelled as a tear streaked down his cheek.

The ringing got louder and that's when both Keith and Shiro screamed. They dropped to their sides now, curling up, hiding away the agony they were experiencing.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Shiro and Keith screeched in unison as tears strolled down their cheeks.

The ringing subsided as they realized Lance had gone away from his Galran phase.

Keith layed on the ground sobbing as he still felt the ringing in his ears.

Shiro wasn't as in much pain because he wasn't all Galra. Just his arm.

"Keith it's okay, you're gonna be okay," Shiro stroked Keith's back trying to calm him.

Lance screeched, trying to remove himself from the chains, trying to break free.

"Get me out of these! Please... " Lance begged.

"No, no, not again," Lance shook vigorously, as he tried to pull away from the table.

"Lance stop! Fight it!" Hunk exclaimed.

"I- I can't- it- I ca-" Lance froze, looking at Pidge in despair.

"Punch me," he asked.

"What?! No!" Pidge yelled.

"I don't want to hurt them a-" Lance shrieked again, fingers twitching, losing his control again.

Pidge punched Lance as hard as she could, knocking him out once more.

Keith still lay on the ground, trying to regain his thoughts.

He stood up slowly, still hearing the faint ringing from earlier.

"Okay so Shiro getting controlled I understand," Allura began. "But Keith? How?"

"Look I'm just gonna tell you flat out, okay? I'm Galran," Keith looked at the floor, still wincing.

Allura gasped quietly, as her eyes teared up. She walked out of the room slowly leaving the others behind.

"Allura wait!" Shiro exclaimed, running behind her.

Both had left the room, leaving Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance in the cortex.

Fifteen minutes had gone by, and Pidge was studying a DNA sample she had gotten from Lance's blood.

Lance awoke with a gasp. He tried to jerk up, but the chains kept him down.

"Listen I'm sorry, I- I can't tell- don't know, how- w- why" Lance stuttered.

Keith shook his head, telling Lance to be quiet, that it wasn't his fault.

"No! Just get out of here! I can't contr-" Lance froze again, staring into Keith's eyes. Lance withdrew a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes.

A chain snapped, clanging as it fell to the floor.

"Why don't you take my advice?" Lance growled.

"Lance I know, I know you can fight this,"

Keith saw the same look in Lance's eyes. He was fighting, trying to escape from the drug.

"You know, if you weren't so self concious about yourself you would be piloting the black lion right now. You're just jealous that I already earned red's trust," Lance sneered.

"Your family never taught you how to take care of yourself didn't they? All I see is a brainwashed little boy Voltron took in," Lance remarked.

Pidge and Hunk gasped softly. No one ever talked to Keith like that. Nobody.

Keith's face was red in anger. His fists clenched, his teeth gritted. Keith jumped on the table Lance was strapped down in and placed his hands on Lance's neck.

"You son of a- Nobody and I mean NOBODY EVER TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" Keith tightened his grip on Lance's neck, causing Lance to cough.

"Keith stop it! That's not Lance!" Hunk yelled.

Keith growled softly, releasing his grip on Lance, chaining his hand back down.

"Fuck you Lance," Keith mumbled.

Lance stayed quiet for a minute, afraid of hurting more people. His face streaked with tears, was drenched in sweat. He jerked from time to time, still remembering the pain and trauma he'd experience from now on.

"Hmmm," Pidge hummed.

"I think I got it!" She exclaimed.

She filled the vial with the blue flourescent liquid giving it a stir.

"Uhhhh, you better make it quick" Hunk spoke.

"Keith, hold his mouth open," Pidge instructed.

Keith did as he was told.

Pidge poured in the liquid into Lance's mouth making sure he drank it.

Lance swallowed. He shook, shuddered, winced and yelped as he kept fighting to stay himself while the liquid did its work.

His eyes shifted between colors. Blue and yellow, yellow and red, white and red, until they settled at white and blue.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lance?" Keith questioned.

"Keith wait," Pidge held his arm back for a few minutes to make sure the liquid had worked.

Lance lay there, looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide. A tear streaked down his cheek.

"Why- why am I chained? Guys?"

"Wait a few Lance it's okay I promise" Pidge calmed Lance down.

Minutes passed and nothing, nothing happened.

Hunk unchained Lance from the table, and handed him a shirt.

"Here,"

Lance tried to put it on but everything hurt too much. The scars on his rib cage, on his wrists, his ankles, his back. The bruises on his jawline, chin, arms, legs. Everything hurt.

"Ughhh, my head... feels like it was bashed against a wall" he brought a hand up to it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, you uh" Hunk began. "Um, you were Galra for a couple of hours.

"Galra?" Lance questioned.

Keith walked over to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah, don't touch me" Lance winced.

"Wait-" Lance froze. Another tear made its way down his cheek.

"Oh my god," Lance gasped.

Keith turned around, sobbing quietly.

"Keith I- I- I'm" Lance's voice cracked.

Keith dropped to his knees, ducking his head low.

Lance had a look of guilt on his face. He tried to stand but everything hurt, badly. He just collapsed onto the floor, yelping in pain.

Hunk sat him back down on the table.

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I know I was captured by some soliders, and then I was taken to the ship. They chained me into this torture chamber where Haggar zapped me, cut me, and I guess I still wouldn't talk so she made me drink this red liquid that made me hurt people..."Lance's voice shuddered as he remembered what the pain was like.

"Keith, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Lance started to cry.

He had never felt more guilty in his life. Hurting the one's he loved, showing how he felt. He knew some of the things he had said were true but he had no control.

Keith looked behind, and looked at Lance's scars, bruises and blood. He had been hurt way too much.

Pidge and Hunk slowly made their way out of the cortex leaving Keith and Lance alone to discuss what had happened.

"Um," he sniffled. "Did I hurt anyone?" Lance asked, furrowing his eyebrows, his nose twitching.

"Yeah, you did," Keith stated.

"Who?" Lance asked again, looking at the floor.

"Um," Keith began but stared at the ground in case Lance decided to look up.

"You nearly choked me, and Shiro and I might've experience some ringing,"

"Oh," Lance sounded disappointed in himself.

"I swear, I swear I tried- tried to reject it Keith, I did! But they wouldn't let me go..." Lance frowned and his eyes teared up.

"Lance, I know, I know you did" was all Keith managed to say.

Keith tried to hug Lance, but he pushed him away, hissing.

"Why did they want you?" Keith asked.

"They- they kept asking me where Voltron was," he drew a shuddering breath.

"I wouldn't answer so they resorted to- uh, other measures..." his hand reached over to the wound in his rib, where it was bruised and cut, dried blood still remained.

"Lance! You almost risked you life on that ship!" Keith exclaimed.

"I know, but it wouldn't matter anyway, I am just the seventh wheel..." Lance trailed off, swinging his legs off the table.

This surprised Keith. He never knew Lance had felt that way. He just stood there in silence for a few minutes staring at Lance's body.

"Keith," Lance spoke.

Keith didn't respond.

"Keith," Lance spoke a little louder this time getting Keith's attention.

"Don't look at me," Lance stated.

"Why not?"

"Because these scars and bruises make me look disgusting," Another tear came down Lance's cheek, marking a new tear streak.

"Lance, they don't make you look disgusting," Keith began.

"They make you look strong, beautiful, amazing," Keith blushed.

He walked up to Lance, taking his hands.

"Keith, I-"

Keith brushed his lips over Lance's, widening his eyes not in fear, but in shock.

"Lance, I-I love you, you know that?" Keith made direct eye contact with Lance.

"How can you love me if I hurt you?!" Lance exclaimed.

"It wasn't your fault," Keith softened his tone, running his fingers through Lance's hair.

"But it was," Lance replied.

"I let them take me, I didn't fight, I- I let them tie me. The things I said were true, I had no control over it!" Lance yelled in frustration.

"See, thing is you did fight. I saw you fight, I know you tried. But," Keith whispered in Lance's ear.

"You never stopped fighting" Lance widened his eyes again, in confusion.

"But I know what I said, what I called you, what I did to you. I never meant for that to leave my mouth! I swear Keith, *hic* I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Lance, calm down. I know, it's fine" Keith tried to calm Lance down.

"But it isn't!" Lance yelled again, wincing as the wound on his neck streched.

"Lance, your eyes proved you kept fighting. From galra to Lance, Lance to galra. You warned us when you regained control but fought behind the Galran eyes. You're stronger than you think, you-" Keith was cut off by another kiss on his lips.

Lance held Keith's face tightly not wanting Keith to seperate. Lance got closer to Keith no matter how much his wounds hurt. He needed somebody to hold him.

Lance was the one to let go, but Keith looked for more. He layed Lance on the table again, kissing him. Not on his lips, but the bruises and scars. The faint taste of sweat and blood filled his mouth.

"Keith..." Lance's heart raced.

"Hm?" Keith looked up.

He sighed heavily and responded with a shake of his head.

Keith kept trailing his way down Lance's body with kisses. Lance twitched some as Keith touched his bruises.

Lance pulled Keith up, eyes meeting, Keith feeling the fast breaths Lance released.

"Keith, I love you too," Lance whispered.

Keith smiled, kissing him again.

Both boys heard footsteps down the hallway. They quickly got off of each other Keith standing in the same place as he stood in before.

"Mmmkay, so all I did was reverse a sample of his blood and I guess that did it," Pidge explained to Hunk as they walked into the cortex.

"So, you guys talked, everything good now?" Hunk asked.

Lance and Keith both blushed hard, shaking their heads yes.

"Well I'm gonna go analyze this now," Pidge smirked as she picked up her phone, the recording app on.

"See exactly what you guys talked about, and if you had any-"Pidge switched her tone, " _complications_  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 19pt;"".

Lance widened his eyes toward Keith.

"Shit..." Keith pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lance tried to put his shirt on once again, but winced.

"Pidge, why, just why, are you so interested in this stuff," Keith sighed.

"Oh! So you did do something?" She smirked again.

"WELL THE FUCK WE DID!" Lance exclaimed.

"And I guess you're feeling much better" she smiled.

Lance shook his head in disappointment, and looked away.

"Well Hunk, would you like to come with me and listen to this?"

"Uh no thank you, that's for your, yum, enjoyment" Hunk pretended to gag and left in the other direction.

"What the hell just happened" Lance stated.

"Um, I guess it doesn't really matter now does it?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I just want to go sleep honestly. After all that screaming, you know it can tire you out" Lance sighed.

"I'll help you there," Keith smiled.

Keith placed an arm under Lance's arm to help him walk.

"Why don't I just pick you up?" Keith asked.

"Honestly what you're doing now hurts, so if you picked me up that would hurt like hell" Lance chuckled softly.

As they slowly made their way to Lance's room, they met up with Shiro and Allura. Allura shot Keith a nasty look, and kept walking. Shiro just smiled at them and asked if everything was okay now.

"Yeah everythings good," Keith gave Allura a stern look.

Both boys resumed walking ahead to Lance's dorm.


End file.
